


they are us,and we are together

by BadboyAV



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Timetravel, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Checking out, Jealousy, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadboyAV/pseuds/BadboyAV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Derek and 14 year old Stiles accidentally time travel from two different times to 2014 and while everyone tries to find a way to send them back and they stay in the loft alone they start to like like each other and start to have a secret relationship and when Derek and stiles catch them kissing they were forced to stay away from each other with young Derek in the loft and young stiles at the McCall's and kept under consent watch but they will do anything to stay together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Younger Stiles' pov

"How did they get here?" the guy with the beard in the leather jacket ask.

"And you think we know this how?" the guy in the plaid says.

"It was a rhetorical question." he glares at him

"Um yea hello who the hell are you people?" I ask and they all look at me

 "should we tell them?" the redheaded girl ask

"Its not like we have a choice." the curly blonde says

"tell us what?" the guy next to me ask

"OK how do i put this delicately you two are from the past and you're in the future." the guy in the plaid said.

"I'll believe that when I see werewolves." I say.

"You asked for it." The guy in the leather jacket says with a evil smirk.

His eyes turn blue and his face changes and he let out a scary roar that shook the ground.

I faint.

Stiles' POV

I glare at derek.

"Was the roar really necessary?" I ask

He chuckles.

"No but seeing younger you fainting is funny." he says with a smirk.

Younger Derek picks mini me up bridal style.

"Wow I'm a dick when I grow up."He says.

I start to laugh like crazy and Derek punches me in the face and I black out.

Derek's POV

"You do know you're gonna have to pick him up right?" Isaac says

"Um no I don't." I say

"Yea you do,you're the one who knocked him out so you do." The younger me says.

I groan and pick stiles up bridal style and we walk to my car we put both knocked out spazzes in the back seat and I get in the drivers seat and the younger me gets in the passenger seat when we're half way there I see younger me looking at the younger stiles and I know that look i made that look he's checking him out,he's checking STILES,out wow I used to be a idiot more than I already thought.

"Stop that." I say keeping my eyes on the road.

"Stop what?" He says a bit too quickly.

"You know what,remember you're me and I'm you and stop when we find a way to send you two back he'll be too young." I say not looking at him.

"Well then I should make the most of our time here and yea I'm you and your me so i know what you feel for him but you pretend the feelings aren't there but trust me we both know they are, so you should just get over your emotional baggage and ask him out already." He/I said and I scoff.

I look back at stiles and look back at the rode and ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"Feel that? the butterflies in your stomach." He/I said mockingly.

I glare at him and growl"Shut up." I say not looking at him.

He chuckles and I growl again.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's pov

When we get to the loft we put them on the bed and I sit on the couch and get a book off the table and he/me sits next to me and sleeps and after a hour the younger stiles wakes up and as if on cue the younger me bolts up over to the bed and helps him up and picks him up and put him on the couch I roll my eyes and two minutes after that stiles wakes up and when he tries to get up he slips and falls in his face and I chuckle and the younger me growls at me and I growl back at him.

Younger Derek's pov

Why would he/me let him fall like that let alone laugh at him and when will he/I tell him he is his/my mate I look over to to my mate sitting next to me I sigh and after two hours the older me gets a text.

"Stiles you and me have to go to deatons they think they found a way to send them back." He/I says.

They both leave and for two or three minutes of awkward silence I decide to break it.

"Um you want something to eat?" I ask.

He looks up at me and makes a smile that sends a jolt through me.

"Sure I'd like that." He says

We get up and go to the kitchen we search the cabinets until I found some pasta and stiles finds some chicken a parmesan cheese.

"You like italian?" I ask.

"I Love italian." He says with a bright smile.

We start to cook and I do not know what the hell I'm doing and I know stiles noticed.

"You need help with that?"he ask with a cute little smile.

"I uh yea a little bit." I say scratching the back of my head.

He walks up to me and stands between the stove and me.

"Here give me your hand." I give him my hand and he softly holds the back of my hand and I hold the skillet and he guides my hand on how to move it.

I move a little forward and his back is on my chest and I feel him stiffen he looks up at me and I look down at him I lean down and he leans up and when we're about to kiss the pasta is making a hissing noise he turns around and I swear under my breath.

"It's ready." he says.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd person POV

While the younger Stiles and Derek are eating there's a awkward silence and they steel glances at each other a couple times.

When thier done eating they wash the dishes in awkward silence after they do that they go and sit on oppoisite sides of the couch and Derek is getting frustrated.

"Screw it." He says pouncing on stiles ad attaching They're lips together.

Stiles kisses back almost instantly,wrapping his arms around Derek's neck

Derek grinds his hips down on stiles' he nips stiles' lower lip asking for entry which he gladly lets him in with a moan and thier tongues fight for control of the kiss Derek ended up winning and they stayed like that for about 3 minutes but it felt like hours.

Derek pulled back when he heard a engine shutting off.

"What's wrong did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No it wasn't you your perfect but they're back and I don't think it's a good idea for them to know about us." He says.

Stiles thinks about it for a second.

"I guess your right." He says

Derek gets off of stiles and sits on the other side of the couch and he hears a snore and looks over at stiles sleeping as if he has for hours.

The door opened and its the older Derek he sniffs the air and looks at his younger self.

"Why does it smell like arousal in here?" He ask.

"You leave me here with him alone what do you expect." He says.

Derek looks at him for a second then walks to his room upstairs.

He lets out a sigh and puts his head back glancing at younger stiles one more time before falling asleep.


	4. Caught in the act.

3rd person Pov

Younger stiles and Derek have been in the future for 2 weeks and they've been on top of each other when stiles was ready and did it when they're older selves were gone anywhere like in the kitchen counter,the balcony,the table in the living room,the couch,against the wall.

They land on the floor in the after glow of sex Derek looked over to stiles leans over and kissed him.

Derek hears a familiar engine turning off closer and gets up gets they're clothes and throws stiles his clothes and hey both get dressed and run to the couch.

"One more kiss please?" Stiles ask

"Ok." Derek says without thinking.

They kiss which quickly turns heated and they didn't notice the door opening.

"What the hell!?" They both turn to see the pack.

Stiles,Derek and Scott are shocked, Isaac,Erica and Jackson are trying not to laugh, Boyd doesn't care and Peter looked smug.

"I have to say saw this coming." Peter says.

"Shut up!" Older stiles and Derek say at the same time.

"Hahahahahaha oh my god!" Jackson says laughing.

Derek punches him.

"When did this happen?" Stiles asked.

"Uh for two weeks." Younger stiles said nervously.

Stiles gaped at him.

"The hole time you where here you were kissing him." Younger stiles nodded"And out of all the guys in the world you pick Derek why?" He ask getting a glare from both Dereks.

"Um why not?" He says.

"Oh ill tell you why um uh well there's no not that um no not that uh he's older than you." He says.

"Dad was five years older than mom." He said back.

Before stiles could say anything else Derek knocked younger Derek and stiles out.

"Scott take younger stiles to your house and make sure he stays there and ill keep him here."

Scott nodded and picked younger stiles up ad walked out of the loft.


	5. There younger selves hate them

Younger stiles' POV

When I wake up I'm in the McCall's living room.

I quickly sit up and look around to see Scott and older me.

"Where is he?" I ask them and Scott looks at older me for an answer.

"Not here." I/he says.

"No shit." I say getting up heading for the door but they got in my way.

"Do really wanna do this." I ask.

"Do what?" Scott ask.

"Remember I'm him I know every one of your weak points like the fact that your ticklish." I say with a smirk.

Scott smiles at me"Dude I'm a werewolf now I'm pretty sure I'm not t-"I interrupted him bye tickling his sides.

He laughs so hard he falls to the ground.

I turn to me knowing what to do.

I jab his/my side with two fingers and he/me falls to the ground I open the door and start running I look up and it's about to rain.

Perfect.(note the sarcasm)

Younger Derek's POV 

I wake up and I quickly stand up scanning the room only to find older me.

"Where is he?" I ask my eyes glowing blue.

"Away from you." He says.

I try to lunge at him but got pushed back I look down to see mountain ash around me.

He/me get up and picks up his/my car keys and heads for the door.

"Stay here and don't even try to think about him." He says.

"The sex was awesome bye the way." I say with a smirk knowing it would affect him.

"Shut up." He says looking for something.

"I had lying on the kitchen counter begging for me to fuck him." I say sitting on the bed going through the memories.

"Shut up."

"Bent him over the table."

"Shut up."

"On the bed I'm sitting on."

"Shut up."

"Pressed against the wall with my hands on his tight ass and his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck." I say

He found the leather jacket put it on and left without a word.

I waited until he was out of hearing range.

I take off my shoe and break the line put it back on run out and search for my stiles.


	6. They are like a cheesy romantic movie

Younger Stiles' POV

I tug my red hoodie tighter around my body as the rain came down harder.

I felt a chill down my spine I turn around to see three big guys in black hoodies behind me.

I turn back and I walk faster and I hear they're footsteps become faster too so I start to run I look back and they are running after me.

I turn back and run as fast as I can,I turn the corner I end in a dark ally with a dead end.

I feel strong hands push me against the wet wall they turn me around and one of them have a gun and the other is holding me against the wall and the biggest one is zipping down his pants.

"Try to be as quite as you can or ill have to punish you." He says

"Let go of me." I say as loud as I could.

"What did I say?" He says getting ready to punch me.

I close my eyes getting ready for the pain but when I doesn't come I slowly open my eyes to see his fist inches away from my face and someone holding his arm I couldn't see they're face because it got dark but I know who it is and I smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy says.

"His knight in shining armor and your worst nightmare." He says.

Then I heard a crunching noise and the guy screams holding his arm and falls to the floor the guy with the gun shot him in the side and I gasped when it heals faster than usual and he pulls the bullet out drops it he runs at him in blinding speed and punches him and I hear a cracking noise and he falls to the ground. The guy holding me doesn't Evan try's to fight he just runs away.

Derek walks up to me and he looks down at me then he looks up he jumps on a fire escape latter he holds on to it and hangs upside down.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I just think I just saved you like how Spider-Man saved Mary Jane in the first spider man movie so I think the classic spider man upside down kiss is mandatory plus it's still raining." He says with a cute smile.

"Yea it is." I say leaning in and kiss him.

It started off slow and sweet but his grip loosened and he fell on his head.

I try's not to laugh and I help him up.

"Lets get back to Scott's house they're probably sending out a search party." I say wrapping my arms around his arm.

"Yea I guess." He says

Nobody's POV

Unknown to them older Derek was watching the hole time.

Older Derek's POV

Maybe I should give being with stiles a chance.


End file.
